


So Much To Tell You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance are reunited after a long time. Some things have changed though, maybe more than the two of them originally thought.Oneshot/drabble





	So Much To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378294) by daniwry_. 



Lance saw Keith in the distance, dressed in his Blade of Marmora suit. He had his hood up, but that didn’t matter. He’d recognize that mullet anywhere… “Keith!” He called excitedly. “Good to have you back!” Lance continued. “So much stuff has happened while you’re gone! We have so much to tell you!”

Keith smiled and came a little closer, still shy. “Heh, yeah…” Slowly, he pulled his hood down. “I have so much to tell you guys too.”

He had a purple marking on his face. The mark of the Galra.

Lance gasped. You know what?

It was cute.


End file.
